Love in the Starry Sky
by The Walkers
Summary: I'm The Walker and The Wonderful CherryCherr have take and Adopted a story by Turtwig165 formally know as ( Ash and Dawn's Hoenn Adventures ) and we have kept only two this Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping always and forever ;0 Wink Wink and that it takes place in the Hoenn region We hope you guy love the story because we do
1. Chapter 1

I'm The Walkers and my Co-Author the Wonderful CherryCherr and we hope you like we hope this story because we sure do and a special to Turtwig165 for letting us rewrite this story Formally know as Ash and Dawn's Hoenn Adventures we hope you love it

Disclaimer: we don't own Pokemon but if we did Pearlshipping is what we do! ;) wink wink hehe.

Characters in this Little story

Ash Ketchum: 18

Dawn Berlitz: 18

Leaf Green: 18

Gary Oak: 18

Brock Harrison: 19

Lucy Fisher: 19

Cilan Dento:18

Iris Gomez:18

Jillian Asta:15

Sky Walker:15

May Maple: 18

Drew Hayden: 18

Kenny ?:18

Barry? :18

Title: Love in the Starry Sky

Chapter: Prologue: The Starting Point

It's a bright day in Hearthome City which is home to two kids, each 10 years old. Of course, we all know that when at the age of 10, you can collect your starter Pokémon.

As it happens, both of them just got back from getting there starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan.

They were so excited, as any rokkie Pokémon trainer would be.

'So Jillian did you get the Pokémon you wanted?'

The girl nodded.

'Mm-hm, did you get the Pokémon you wanted to Sky?'

she asked 'Yeah, I did!

Would you like to go to Route 209 to get another Pokémon? I

would be nice for our starters to have a friend to play with.

You're right! I would love that.

I hope we can get new friends there!' Jillian replied, very eager to get one more new Pokémon.

'Hehe, calm down, we'll get there pretty soon. Do you have Potions and Pokeballs so we can make the trip easily?'

Sky asked, checking in his bag to see if he had the items himself. '

I do. It is my first day as a trainer, I can't set off on a journey without those.

So I went to buy some potions and Pokeballs for the both of us!'

She handed Sky three Potions and five Pokeballs. 'Jee, thanks Jillian!' Jillian giggled.

'You're welcome Sky.' After about 30 minutes of playing and training with their starter Pokémon, Sky told Jillian he was going to get some berries he saw earlier so they had something to eat.

It was not a lie they were both hungry, so Sky went to look for Oran Berries but he didn't see Jillian following him.

A while later, Sky found a bush with Oran Berries and a Pokémon that looked like a little star fish.

Sky took out his Pokedex and scanned the Little Pokémon. "Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. It has the silhouette of a star in the night sky and some believe that Cleffa ride on shooting stars..."

The robotic voice of the Pokedex said. 'So you're Cleffa, a baby Pokémon too, Hey, it's okay.

I'm not going to hurt you. Look, here's the Pokeball you're going to live in!' Sky said, putting his Pokedex away and taking out a Pokeball.

He held it out towards the baby Pokémon. Cleffa looked up innocently and touches the Pokeball.

'Jillian's going to love you, I just know it!' Sky said out loud. 'What's that, Sky?

I'm going to love what?' Jillian's voice suddenly came out of nowhere and made Sky jump a little.

"USE HYPER BEAM, AND THEN HYRDO CANNON!" An unfamiliar voice shouts and suddenly a flash of blue and orange shoots out from the left of where Sky and baby Cleffa stood.

The helpless baby Pokémon looked very terrified. The combination of Hyper beam and Hydro cannon was aiming straight for the baby Pokémon.

It stood there trembling. 'Oh no, Baby Cleffa get out of the way!' Sky shouted, running towards the baby Pokémon.

'Stop Sky don't!' Jillain called after him worriedly. As quick as a flash Jillian quickly pushes Sky out of the way. The powerful move strikes the baby Cleffa.

All seems blank for a moment until Sky hears Jillian sobbing softly. She knelt down and looked at the ground. Sky walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

If you're so upset about the baby Pokémon, why did you stop me from saving it? There was a small hint of anger in his voice. Jillian kept her eyes looking down. Be...because...!

Suddenly, her hand swiftly moved to hit across his face. And more tears started to come down her pretty little face Why do you think?! You're my friend, Sky! Would I really stand there and watch you risk your life to jump towards that Hyper Beam/Hydro Cannon Combo? Really? No!

She stood up and walked away. W-wait, Jillian! Sky couldn't comprehend what just happened, but he ran up to her without thinking straight. He knew she was angry but he had to change that.

Sky stood in front of her, causing Jillian to stop in her tracks. Look, I care a lot about Pokemon, and that one...that one was for you. Jillian starred at him, in disbelief.

You care about Pokemon...but I care more about you! Just w- Jillian didn't get to finish her sentence because another trainer suddenly came from the bushes.

He had blond hair and an Empoleon stood next to him. Sorry to interrupt but I heard a cry of a Pokemon around here!

I want to catch it! Hey! Sky shouted, pointing his finger at the boy in front of him. Are you the one who used that Hyper Beam and Hydro cannon move?!

The trainer shrugged and grinned, Yeah pretty cool wasn't it? The name's Barry by the way!

Jillian shook her head, frustrated. Well then Barry...that move you used, it wasn't! Don't you know what you did?! No, I don't. What'd I do? You...you just killed that baby Pokemon!

Barry just laughed. Well, who cares! All that matters is that my Pokemon are the best and most powerful as they can be!

And I'm gonna fine you for shouting at me like that! Jillian's eyes were as wide as they would go. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Oi, back off! Can't you see what an awful thing you did?! Sky yelled, standing in front of Jillian protectively. Barry laughed again, and started to walk away.

Whatever, 'til next time losers! Sky glared after Barry as he watched him walk further into the distance. His eyes were a flaming red color and Jillian started to worry.

She had never seen Sky this angry before. Once Barry was out of sight, Sky flipped out. I'll get that pick, I REALLY will! One day, I'll show HIM! His fists clenched tighter.

All right, calm down! Get over it! Jillian said, her eyes now the exact same color. You don't get it! Can't you see how-

I can see how angry you are at me, Sky. You don't have to say it! Jillian stomped off and never heard the end of what Sky was trying to say to her. He touched his brushed cheek and sighed. I was trying to say how angry I was at HIM...not her. What am I going to do?

Time Skip about 5 years later

News Alert: (through all the regions) This Just In Hi Folks My Name is Avy Windshil and I got Breaking News for you From The President of the Pokemon League Himself as He just broke that News to Me Just now. Hears what he told me:

It's been reported that Hoenn is going to be hosting one huge competition. It will determine the best of the best out of all the regions.

Not just anyone can go, though. Each region will only be selecting the best of the best from each of their regions. If you want to show that you're the best of the best, head to your region's Professors Pokemon laboratory to see if you qualify.

And for that you will enter a Tournament only 10 Battle Trainers will be able to represent there Region and The Champion and Elite 4 fill up Five spot automatically so really we are looking for 5 more trainers. And they will also be Super Contest just like the Battle Tournament each Region will have 5 Coordinators Resenting them also meet at your Region Professors Pokemon Laboratory These doesn't mean you'll be a Pokemon Master we Just want to see what Region is the Strongest Right Now so We can't wait!

What's this sorry Folks I just got some Even more Breaking News for you From Hoenn and its From Pokemon Battle Trainer Brendan Birch Wow I can't believe this Kid the Word around the street is since it's in Hosted in Hoenn is Excepted to Win this thing but do you think it is wise for Talented trainer Brendan Birch to come out and say Hoenn is going to win and I'm winning it and after I win I'm claiming My Title as Hoenn's Champion back from Steven Stone Hehe then I think I'll pay a visit to Johto and take Lance Title while I'm at it ill Take a trip up north to Sinnoh and give the Beauty Cynthia Shinora a beating of a life time and Yes I think Sinnoh is the Weakest League of the Five League a Women as Champion equals Pathetic Weak Trainers as Well I can take that League in My Sleep Unova Pathetic Weird and Lame Pokemon can Measure up to Hoenn and I promise you that I will be the first 5 time Champion to Ragin as the Champion in all Five Regions

Wow Im Sorry for My Kalos but this Kid has some Balls Calling out my Home Region Of Sinnoh My Champion Cynthia I hope you get this Message and get the Best Trainers from all of Sinnoh and Kick His Ass and bad and Shut his ASS Up I think He just disrespected all of Sinnoh and the other regions as well I hope You Brendan Birch Can Back up your Words and you better hope Your Hoenn Teammates are good enough because you just but a Target on all of the Battle Trainers and Possibly the Coordinators as well Hoenn you better Be Ready for the Hell you will Face with the other 4 regions Fury because they will be mad so Hoenn are you up for the Challenge and Remember my name is Avy Windshil and That is All For now until next time!

AND that's a wrap we hope you like the Prologue to this story and we will be uploading the next chapter soon so you'll have to wait and Remember this is Pearlshipping ;0 wink wink


	2. Chapter 1 All in The News

OK so were Back with the First chapter of Love in The Starry SKY.

Disclaimer WE Don't Own Pokemon but if We Did Ash Would Evolve Some of his Pokemon because He would make it so much better. And Pearlshipping 4Ever

Chapter 1: All In The News

A boy, around the age of 18, who had raven hair and his loyal Pokemon starter on his shoulder. Yes, we all know its Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and he was heading back to his home town after he lost a battle against a new friend Cameron.

(Flashback)

Riolu took out all the smaller weaker Pokemon the such as Pignite, Oshawatt, Scraggy, and Snivy with ease. It then evolved into Lucario but Cameron called him back and sent out Samurott to take down Ash's fully evolved Krokodille and Unfezent, which it did.

"So, buddy, ready for the fight of your live so far? I'm sorry but I don't know what got into me not training my Pokemon more... I know if I did we would have an easier time, but what's fun! Use Thunderbolt!"With that powerful attack, Samurott and it hit and in instant KO.

"Ok, you wanna see somethin'?! Lucario GO!" Cameron shouted, throwing Lucario's Pokeball.

The battle between the two highly skilled trainers raged on. Ash was thinking: why is Pikachu holding back so much power? He knows better than this. He needs to finish it now to geton to the next...

Suddenly, Pikachu is hit with a Force Palm-Aura Sphere combo. The crash the electric mouse Pokemon made on the ground interrupted Ash's thoughts. Would Pikachu get up?

"Come on Pikachu! You're getting awfully weak but I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged his partner as best he could.

But his words didn't help as Pikachu felt a sudden spark through its body and blacked out.

'What?! No way, he must have used that ExtremeSpeed and BoneRush Combo to catch Pikachu off guard. That same one he used earlier!' Ash thought to himeslf.

'I know Pikachu can win but I do need to look out for the true strength in my Pokemon! Pikachu forgive me...'

Pikachu is motionless. The whole stadium went quiet and even Alder the Unova Region Champion. All had an open mouth and wide eyes. Ash's two new travel compaions Iris Gomez and Cilan Dento shocked into silence. Even people the like Professor Juniper and Professor Oak, who was watching from Kanto. Did Ash Ketchum just admit defeat?

But Ash looked like he was tired of being in Unova and just wanted to rest. He was just burned out from all the consistent stress that Iris kept giving him by saying, "you're such a little kid" all the time.

Ash wanted to relax and get his mind on something else. The only thing that came to mind was his old travelling companion...those shining sapphire blue eyes of the bluenette he had travelled through Sinnoh with Dawn.

Jeez, how he missed her! That's partly the reason Ash quiet and didn't use any of his more experienced or other Pokemon in the Unova League. He just wanted it to be over.

All that work for nothing, you say? Ash thought not. Another thought ran through his head.

The memory of him and Dawn...and the promise they had made.

(Flashback End)

Even until this day, Ash still constantly thinks about Dawn and how he wanted to see her again so badly. But he had to keep his promise and fulfill his dream at the same time.

He couldn't take his mind off of the bluenette for a second. Her catchphrase rung in his ears to the point of him saying it out loud. Ash always used to say "no need to worry" to cheer Dawn up when she was feeling down.

If only Dawn was standing beside Ash at that very moment, putting her hand softly on his shoulder, and smiling sweetly.

"No need to worry!" She would say, however Ash's imaginary picture of Dawn soon faded as a gust of wind flew by.

Ash wouldn't let the wind take Dawn away, he would see her again. There was nothing going to stop him this time.

Even until this day, Ash still constantly thinks about Dawn and how he wanted to see her again so badly. But he had to keep his promise and forfill his dream at the same time.

He couldn't take his mind off of the bluenette for a second. Her catchphrase rung in his ears to the point of him saying it outloud. Ash always used to say "no need to worry" to cheer Dawn up when she was feeling down.

If only Dawn was standing beside Ash at that very moment, putting her hand softly on his shoulder, and smiling sweetly.

"No need to worry!" She would say, however Ash's imaginary picture of Dawn soon faded as a gust of wind flew by.

Ash wouldn't let the wind take Dawn away, he would see her again. There was nothing going to stop him this time.

He walked along the streets of Pallet Town, with Iris and Cilan accompanying him. They saw Professor Oak's lab on the hill. A smile appeared on his face as he rushed up to the door and opened it quickly.

Professor Oak noticed the Pokémon Trainer immediately and welcomed him warmly.

"Ash! Great to see you! Welcome baack from your Unova journey." He said, grinning at him. "I assume it was a lot of fun, yes?"

Ash didn't reply and starred at the ground in dismay. He didn't want thoughts of the Unova League entering his head all over again.

"Oh...well, I know you didn't win this time but I heard-" Professor Oak began, but was interrupted by his assistant.

"Hey, guys! Look at the TV!" Tracey called, pointing at the television screen in front of him.

Both Ash and the Professor ran over to it, with Iris and Cilan following, and watched carefully. It was a New Channel but something very interesting appeared on the screen.

"This just in...hi, folks! My name is Avy Windshil and I've got breaking news for you from the President of the Pokemon League himself!"

They all listened to the report and didn't know what to think for a moment or two.

"...So Hoenn, are you up for the Challenge? Remember, my name is Avy Whindshil and that is all for now. Until next time!"

The person, called Avy, finished speaking and the others glanced at each other then back at the TV. A challenge, in Hoenn? Ash suddenly felt his ambition fire back and he was ready for ANYTHING! He punched the air, almost causing Pikachu to fall off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, a new challenge!" Ash shouted, grinning happily. "In Hoenn, too! I'm going for sure!"

"But Ash...!" Iris wined. "We only just got here! Are you sure you want to set off to Hoenn after the Unova League?" She asked.

He nodded and looked at his trusted Pokemon partner. "Yeah, we'll do this! Right, Pikachu?!"

Pikachu let out a happy cry of excitement and electricity sparked in its cheeks. Iris sighed, but inside she was happy that Ash was getting over his this, Cilan had been busy thinking about the report on the TV they just saw. Iris noticed that he had become rather quiet and turned to him.

"Cilan...? Is something wrong?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

He opened his emerald eyes and gave her a resurring smile. "I'm fine, I was only wondering if Professor Juniper has heard about this Hoenn Challenge as well?"

Having said that, Ash, Iris and Cilan rushed over to the video phone to call the Pofessor in Unova. She answered the call within a few seconds and her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, is something up? You arrived safely, right?" Professor Juniper asked, smiling.

"Uhuh, all is great but did you hear that news report, Professor?" Iris asked hastily before Ash got to mutter a word.

"I did! I had a feeling it might have taken your interests." She said, her smile growing. "So, are you wanting to sign up...now?"

Meanwhile, in Sinnoh...

Dawn sat back on the chair and groaned. She had returned back to Twinleaf Town for a few weeks break. Who would've thought that contest life would be so stressing and difficult? Here in Sinnoh, when she first started her journey, she seemed confident, even in the Grand Festival! But during Hoenn and Johto, it was a little different. She had won many ribbons, although she missed about the encouragement she got from Ash...and Brock. Dawn hadn't seen Ash since they met in Unova. She wanted to stay as long as she could (pretty much forever!) but unfortunately she had to head back here.

Dawn sighed and reached for the TV remote. She switched the TV on and a news report immediately appeared. Dawn watched it in wonder.

"So Hoenn, are you up for the Challenge? Remember, my name is Avy Whindshil and that is all for now. Until next time!"

The reporter had also spoke about a tournament taking place. Dawn beamed and stood up.

"Yes, this is it! That tournament sure sounds fun!" She said, smiling.

But another thing was one her mind as well. 'Maybe...just maybe, Ash will be there, too! I would love nothing more than to see him again.'

So Hoenn I can't wait to represent Team Sinnoh and I get to see Ash again I wonder if he still single hehe ;) wink wink

Ok so that was a short chapter but this is just getting started the next Chapter should be longer or more intersting because of the Teams getting Put Together so we can wait and Remember Pearlshipping 4 ever and always - Cherry&TheWalkers


End file.
